<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marital Affairs by InsightfulInsomniac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695288">Marital Affairs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac'>InsightfulInsomniac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(off) Broadway babies, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, a spicy moment or two, married!klaine, supportive husbands, theyre in love yall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:01:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jesse tells Kurt and Blaine an amazing off-Broadway opportunity with leading roles that are made for them, they both agree to audition. They get the parts and play romantic interests — but they forget to mention that they’re married in real life for professional reasons.</p>
<p>That little missing detail creates some interesting questions when they’re caught in both some innocent and some compromising situations. They may even unintentionally have a few crew members convinced they’re having an affair... with each other.</p>
<p>Fluff and humor, partially an outside-looking-in fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>191</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Marital Affairs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Y’all, this was so much fun to write. And now I also kind of want to create my fake musical, “And So Subtlety Speaks.” As a social historian studying the history of sexuality... that is a BIG yes for me.</p>
<p>Anyway, I digress. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mm, oh my god, I could eat butter chicken every day of my life and never get tired of it,” Jesse comments, earning a fond eye roll from his fiancée.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to get so excited to eat meat every time we go out, babe, we get it,” Rachel teases. “I love that you sacrifice your carnivorous habits at home, but you don’t have to do that.”</p>
<p>Kurt and Blaine share a knowing glance from across the table. There’s no doubt in either of their minds that Rachel and Jesse are good for each other, and this casual, light-hearted bickering is classic St. James-Berry material.</p>
<p>“You know I like experimenting with vegan cooking,” Jesse retorts. “And you’ve gotten me hooked on oat milk, so — oh my god!”</p>
<p>The rest of the table immediately looks to Jesse, who sets down his fork and grins excitedly in the direction of Kurt and Blaine. “I totally forgot! Thinking about oat milk got me thinking about my friend Wyatt because he only drinks oat milk lattes, and thinking about Wyatt got me thinking about his cousin, who’s casting an off-Broadway production!”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Kurt begins slowly, and Rachel claps her hands excitedly.</p>
<p>“Oh, you guys, it sounds so perfect! Tell them, Jess.”</p>
<p>“It’s kind of like gay <em>Grease</em>,” he explains simply, and Blaine resists the urge to laugh. “It’s a musical that takes place in the 1950s about two guys who fall in love but have to live in secret. There’s a whole post-WWII aspect to it as well; they were both military. It sounds so good.”</p>
<p>“And they’re beginning a casting call!” Rachel adds. “As soon as Wyatt told Jesse and Jesse told me, I knew we had to tell you two. You should totally audition!”</p>
<p>Jesse nods. “I brought the character bios if you want to take a look.”</p>
<p>“Uh,” Blaine glances at Kurt, who’s looking both overwhelmed and intrigued. “Sure, why not take a look.”</p>
<p>Jesse hands them each a paper detailing each character in the show and their requirements, and the two husbands waste no time in pouring over the parts.</p>
<p>“Oh, honey, Joseph seems perfect for you,” Kurt remarks as he reads through the descriptions. “You’d definitely have the right sound for him.”</p>
<p>“Did you read Teddy’s bio? He looks great for you,” Blaine counters. “You’re right, this show does seem interesting.”</p>
<p>Jesse beams. “I wouldn’t tell you to audition if I thought it was going to be a train wreck! Just tell me you’ll give it a shot.”</p>
<p>“Please?” Rachel begs. “It would be amazing to see you starring alongside each other.”</p>
<p>“We’ll think about it,” Kurt decides, and Blaine nods in agreement. “Thank you, though. It does sound interesting.”</p>
<p>“Yes!” Jesse cheers, and Blaine and Kurt share a grin before returning back to their food.</p>
<p>******</p>
<p>“So, what do you think about the show?” Blaine asks as Kurt climbs into bed next to him.</p>
<p>“Honestly, it does sound like a great opportunity,” Kurt admits. “And despite all his flaws, I do trust Jesse’s foresight in the realm of musical theater.”</p>
<p>Blaine laughs at that. “You’re not wrong. I really like it too. I just want to make sure that we’re okay to go into this knowing that we could be in competition.”</p>
<p>“As long as we go into the project with no expectations except to support one another no matter what, we will be fine,” Kurt says, taking Blaine’s hand in his on top of the covers. “We’ve been married for almost two years, B. We’ve got this.”</p>
<p>Blaine beams over at his husband, closing the short distance between them to peck him on the lips sweetly. “I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too,” Kurt smiles. “And we should totally talk audition songs tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like a plan,” Blaine responds. “I’m kind of excited. Should I be excited? Is it too early to say?”</p>
<p>“I’m excited too,” Kurt seconds. “As long as we don’t get too in over our heads, it’ll be okay.”</p>
<p>******</p>
<p>In an incredibly fortunate series of events, both Kurt and Blaine have reason to be excited following the audition and the subsequent callbacks that they each experience. Soon enough, on the same day, the two get separate calls confirming that they’ve landed the starring roles — Blaine as Joseph and Kurt as Teddy.</p>
<p>And thus, production for <em>And So Subtlety Speaks </em>begins.</p>
<p>Prior to entering rehearsals, Kurt and Blaine agreed to keep their relationship out of the show — they’re co-stars and romantic interests, but they know that out of character, professionalism is an obvious must. It doesn’t even register that nearly everyone involved in the show doesn’t even know they’re married to each other — at least, not until people start noticing. And asking.</p>
<p>Honestly, it should have come up earlier with their director, but somehow, it just didn’t. Not until one fateful day, when it’s finally the first rehearsal that includes the scene in which Teddy and Joseph share their first onstage kiss.</p>
<p>“Okay, we’re going to run right through this scene,” Elisa instructs. “You know the basic blocking, so just move with what feels right. And we’re all adults here, but I know that first onstage kiss can sometimes be a little awkward, so just work through it. We’ll get you comfortable enough come showtime.”</p>
<p>“That shouldn’t be an issue,” Blaine mutters as they get into position, earning a soft laugh from his husband.</p>
<p>“Looks great, guys, and whenever you’re ready,” Elisa calls.</p>
<p>“Every time I worry about the danger, every time I think about what might happen if we’re discovered,” Kurt begins the scene, jumping right back into the action. “I picture a life without loving you. It hurts so much more than anything else I could imagine.”</p>
<p>“I feel the same way,” Blaine recites. “Teddy, I’d rather die than give you up. I was willing to sacrifice myself for my country in Europe. I’m willing to sacrifice myself for our love now.”</p>
<p>“We’re broken people, Joe. In so many ways,” Kurt reaches up to gently cup Blaine’s cheek, feeling him instinctively lean into the touch. “But I can’t help but feel a little more whole when I’m with you.”</p>
<p>“Me too,” Blaine breathes, surging upward to bring their lips together in a deep kiss, pouring all of the passion and emotion their characters are portraying into the embrace.</p>
<p>“Great job,” Elisa claps when they break apart, red-lipped and grinning. “Damn, if you could just replicate all of that passion every night, there’s not going to be a dry eye in the audience. And you’d better get used to kissing each other like that, because I expect that level of performance every time now. You’ve ruined it for yourselves by giving me the best first onstage kiss I’ve seen.”</p>
<p>Kurt grins. “Well, it’s not like it’s a chore.”</p>
<p>Elisa tilts her head confusedly on the edge of a laugh. “What? I mean, I’m glad to hear it, but —“</p>
<p>“Oh! We’re married,” Kurt explains, and they both flash their wedding rings in unison. “Two years this November.”</p>
<p>“Oh my god,” Elisa laughs incredulously. “How come this never came up? I totally see it now, oh my god! Your chemistry read was mind-bogglingly smooth, obviously, that’s why you’re here, but oh my god, it makes so much sense.”</p>
<p>“We wanted to keep things professional,” Blaine explains, unable to wipe the silly grin off of his face. “But I’m kind of surprised no one figured it out by now.”</p>
<p>Elisa shakes her head. “I’m seeing both of you in a whole new light now. Oh my god!”</p>
<p>“That’s what we were avoiding,” Kurt jokes, and Elisa waves him off good-naturedly.</p>
<p>“Oh, stop it. I’m now just going to expect even more chemistry and engagement from you two, now knowing this very key piece of information.”</p>
<p>“This is what we get for being married! Working twice as hard,” Blaine teases, and Elisa rolls her eyes.</p>
<p>“Enough already! Let’s run through that scene again, just like you did. At least now I don’t have to worry about the first day of kissing in rehearsal.”</p>
<p>******</p>
<p>“Okay, I know I might sound crazy,” Kianna whispers to Abby, her fellow stage crew member. “But I think something’s going on between Hummel and Anderson.”</p>
<p>Abby gasps, grinning. “Oh my god, me too! Have you noticed how they almost always leave rehearsal together?”</p>
<p>“Yes! And they bring each other lunch all the time,” Kianna adds. “And Blaine looks at Kurt with the most hopelessly lovestruck eyes literally 24/7.”</p>
<p>“Are you talking about our two favorite scandalous costars?” Christian, another member of the crew, raises his eyebrows saucily as he joins their hushed conversation. “They obviously want to get into each other’s pants.”</p>
<p>Abby rolls her eyes. “I think they’re secretly in love.”</p>
<p>“And best of all — or worst of all, depending on how you look at it — they’re both married,” Christian relays.</p>
<p>Kianna pats his arm excitedly. “I know! Part of me feels really bad for their spouses, like how could they do this to them... but it just adds to the drama!”</p>
<p>“There should be a whole musical written about their sordid love affair,” Abby remarks. “When do you think they’re going to break and crash and burn?”</p>
<p>“I think they’re already in too deep,” Christian replies. “I’ll bet you $100 that they’ve already slept together.”</p>
<p>“No way,” Kianna scoffs, and Christian just shrugs.</p>
<p>“Come on. Have you not seen the way Kurt undresses Blaine with his eyes when he’s in his leather bomber costume? It’s painfully obvious.”</p>
<p>“I think they’re at the tipping point,” Abby chimes in. “I don’t think they’ve broken their vows yet, but I can almost guarantee they will.”</p>
<p>“God, I would not want to be their spouses,” Kianna shakes her head. “Talk about a doomed relationship. They have chemistry like I’ve never seen before.”</p>
<p>“Nothing like a good showmance to stir the pot,” Christian jokes. “Hey, I have to grab my backpack before we leave; want to grab a late dinner together?”</p>
<p>“I’m free,” Kianna answers, and Abby agrees.</p>
<p>“We’ll wait for you here.”</p>
<p>“Great. Be back in a few.”</p>
<p>Christian heads in the direction of where he keeps his things during work, meaning that he has to pass by the dressing rooms to get to his backpack. Turning the corner to the hallway, he immediately stops in his tracks when he notices that the only dressing room lit up is Kurt’s, the door crack ajar just slightly. The rest of the hallway is completely abandoned, as the rehearsal cast today was fairly small and it ended over a half hour prior.</p>
<p>“Mm, Blaine, not here,” a voice that could be no one else but Kurt Hummel echoes out from his dressing room, and Christian bites back a surprised gasp just in time.</p>
<p>“Why not? Everyone’s already left,” Blaine’s voice, now, pitched lower than usual; Christian can almost hear the smirk in his voice as he speaks.</p>
<p>“God, okay, yes,” Kurt breathes. “Just close the door. It’s not completely shut.”</p>
<p>“Why? No one’s here,” Blaine teases, sounding muffled, and a moan shudders through the hallway. “And I don’t really want to leave you for even a millisecond.”</p>
<p>Christian’s about to leave when he hears a loud gasp and the quick rustle of movement ring out from the dressing room.</p>
<p>“I’m going to go shut the door, and when I get back, I want you on your knees,” Kurt instructs firmly, and Christian files that particular piece of information away. <em>Huh.</em></p>
<p>As soon as he hears the lock to the room click in place, Christian speeds down the hallway as quietly as he can, retrieving his backpack and taking a different route back to Kianna and Abby.</p>
<p>“You will never believe what just happened,” he declares, grinning wildly. “I cannot believe that just happened, oh my god.”</p>
<p>“What?” Kianna and Abby ask in unison, and Christian directs them out of the theater, giggling all the way, before he starts talking.</p>
<p>“I went to go get my bag, and our favorite co-stars were getting down and dirty in Kurt’s dressing room,” he smirks, and both girls gasp and squeal in disbelief.</p>
<p>“No way,” Kianna deadpans. “Were they really?”</p>
<p>“I swear on my entire life,” Christian insists. “They were absolutely about to fuck on Kurt’s dressing room couch. I’ve never been so sure about overhearing anything in my life.”</p>
<p>“I can’t believe it,” Abby shakes her head incredulously. “This is insane, oh my god, they’re having an affair!”</p>
<p>“Oh, and not that you need to know this, but while Blaine’s charming and seductive and all, Kurt’s got some serious BDE.”</p>
<p>“Oh my god,” Kianna sputters. “Oh my god.”</p>
<p>“I’m simultaneously elated and horrified,” Abby remarks. “God, their poor spouses.”</p>
<p>Christian makes a sympathetic noise as he pulls out his phone, waving it slightly in their direction. “Should I do the morbid honors of stalking their instagrams so we can see who they are outside of their secret trysts?”</p>
<p>“I feel like I should say no, but absolutely yes,” Kianna encourages. “No turning back. We need the tea.”</p>
<p>“Okay, I’m looking for Blaine’s first — oh, here it is. Let’s see... oh my god.”</p>
<p>“What?” Abby asks. “Please don’t tell me he and his partner have a kid. Or a dog. That would break my heart.”</p>
<p>“No, no, something much crazier than that,” Christian can’t stop the laughter that bubbles out of him, suddenly sending him into a fit of hysterics.</p>
<p>“What? Oh my god, what’s happening?” Kianna laughs confusedly, steering her temporarily compromised friend out of the way of a less-than-happy pedestrian. “Christian, just tell us!”</p>
<p>“They’re married,” Christian manages, taking gasping breaths to collect himself.</p>
<p>“Yeah, and?” Abby comments, and Christian shakes his head.</p>
<p>“No, no. They’re married. To each other. Look!”</p>
<p>He passes the phone to the two girls, letting them see the picture posted from last November, a sweet tribute from Blaine to Kurt for their one-year wedding anniversary.</p>
<p>“Oh my god,” Kianna grins. “I can’t believe we thought they were cheating on their partners.”</p>
<p>“I like the drama of an affair in theory, but I like this plot twist even more,” Abby says, scrolling up to Blaine’s more recent posts. “Aw, they’re so cute and domestic and in love.”</p>
<p>“I still get a hundred dollars,” Christian chimes in cheekily, and Kianna cocks her head in confusion.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“I bet you one hundred dollars that they have already slept together,” he clarified with a grin, and Kianna rolls her eyes.</p>
<p>“Fuck off. You get nothing.”</p>
<p>“Hey, I got us some good gossip material!”</p>
<p>“That turned out to be totally misleading,” Abby retorts. “Because none of us thought to stalk them on social media first.”</p>
<p>“We are tragic millennials,” Kianna agrees. “We could’ve avoided this whole thing.”</p>
<p>“Hey, we still caught them hooking up in a dressing room. That’s spicy, at least.”</p>
<p>“Is it still considered hooking up if you’re married?” Abby wonders aloud, and Kianna snorts.</p>
<p>“You should ask Kurt and Blaine at the next rehearsal.”</p>
<p>“Oh my god, no,” she laughs. “This is going to the grave with the three of us.”</p>
<p>Christian groans. “I’m just never going to be able to look at them the same way — for multiple reasons.”</p>
<p>******</p>
<p>“I’m gonna tell them,” Kianna grins, gesturing towards Christian with her drink.</p>
<p>“Tell who what?” He asks, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. </p>
<p>“Kurt and Blaine. That at the beginning we all thought they were having an affair.”</p>
<p>Christian nearly chokes on the sip he just took. “Excuse me?”</p>
<p>“Why not?” Kianna shrugs. “We all know each other a lot better now; they’ll just think it’s funny.”</p>
<p>“You can’t wait until the show is over?” Christian protests half-heartedly. “It’s only opening night.”</p>
<p>“And the cast party is the perfect place to do it,” Kianna argues. “They might be too drunk to remember.”</p>
<p>Christian steals a glance at the two co-stars across the room, laughing with some of the other cast and crew members. It’s old news that Kurt and Blaine are married — only the press has to find out now. That is, if they get good press, and Christian’s pretty hopeful. Opening night was a sold-out show with a well-deserved standing ovation, and it really couldn’t have gone better.</p>
<p>“Fine,” he sighs. “But grab Abby; she’s not going to want to miss this.”</p>
<p>Kianna waves over their fellow crew mate, filling her in on the situation as she leads them through the crowd to Kurt and Blaine.</p>
<p>“Hey guys, congrats on a stellar opening night,” Kianna greets, giving both of them a hug in turn. “Everyone was incredible!”</p>
<p>“We couldn’t have done it without you all,” Blaine remarks, giving both Abby and Christian hugs as well. “The standing ovation was for all of us tonight.”</p>
<p>“Well, in the spirit of opening night first impressions, we thought it would be funny to tell you both a little about our first impressions of you,” Kianna explains, smirking.</p>
<p>“Oh god,” Kurt sighs, laughing a bit. “I’m legitimately scared.”</p>
<p>“Christian?” Kianna segues, and he rolls his eyes amusedly.</p>
<p>“Okay, wow. Throw me under the bus,” he jokes. “So, we kind of all thought that you were into each other... but we had no idea you were married to each other. We only knew you were both married.”</p>
<p>“Oh my god,” Blaine laughs, and Kurt scrubs over his face with his hands.</p>
<p>“We may have thought you were having an affair. And we also may have placed bets as to when you were going to break down and hook up.”</p>
<p>“Oh my god,” Blaine repeats, giggling, and Kurt groans.</p>
<p>“Why do I feel both humiliated and amused?” He wonders aloud, and Christian shakes his head in agreement.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, but I do too!”</p>
<p>“Well,” Blaine clears his throat. “At least that’s all cleared up now. And hey, I guess that’s a good thing, you know. People noticing that we’re in love and marriage hasn’t dulled that.”</p>
<p>“Of course not,” Kurt replies with a smile. “It’s very... sweet, if you look at it that way. I just hope no one lost money on that bet, god.”</p>
<p>“Nope, no, it very quickly became null and void. Once we figured it out.”</p>
<p>“Good, because I’d offer to pay people back unless they guessed 2011,” Blaine teases with an exaggerated wink tossed in  Kurt’s direction.</p>
<p>“Oh my god, Blaine,” Kurt slaps him lightly, unable to fight back an exasperated smile. “You’re tipsy.”</p>
<p>“Maybe,” Blaine raises an eyebrow, purposefully taking another sip of his drink. “Maybe not.”</p>
<p>“Wait, you two have been together that long?” Abby asks, and Kurt nods.</p>
<p>“High school sweethearts. He was 15, I was 16.”</p>
<p>“Oh my god, that’s so adorable,” Kianna gushes. “I didn’t know that!”</p>
<p>“It was love at first sight,” Blaine comments, and Kurt rolls his eyes. </p>
<p>“For me. If you had gotten your head out of your ass, we could’ve gotten together a lot earlier. This man asked me to help him perform to win over another guy. For Valentine’s Day.”</p>
<p>“Oh my god,” Abby laughs. “No way.”</p>
<p>“But then you sang “Blackbird” and I had my moment,” Blaine beams, unabashedly hanging off of Kurt’s side now. “About you.”</p>
<p>“You’re definitely tipsy,” Kurt grins. “You get sappy when you’re tipsy.”</p>
<p>“You make me feel so young,” Blaine begins to sing, and Kurt laughs. “You make me feel like spring has sprung.”</p>
<p>“And now you’re serenading,” he comments. “Honey, let’s cut you off for a bit.”</p>
<p>“We’ll leave you to it,” Kianna stifles a laugh at the couple. “Have a good rest of your night, and congrats again!”</p>
<p>“Thanks!” The husbands call in unison, and Abby raises an eyebrow at Christian as soon as they’re out of earshot.</p>
<p>“You forgot to tell them about your encounter with their tryst,” she teases.</p>
<p>Christian makes a pained noise. “That’s going to the grave with us, Abby. Absolutely not. Some things are just not meant to be spoken of ever again.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, commenting, and supporting! I hope you enjoyed!</p>
<p>Find me on Instagram: @insightful.insomniac</p>
<p>Find me on tumblr: @zigxzag-klaine</p>
<p>Let me know how I can brighten your quarantine! I’m happy to write something or just send a little encouragement! Much love and stay safe :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>